


Staplers

by orphan_account



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Partial Erotica, Staplers, Teasing, Yaoi, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work, a quick one and the one that I was going to use as my initiation piece. Anyway, Miles ponders his relationship with his friend Phoenix. This may take him somewhere he doesn't want to venture. What will Miles have to deal with? [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staplers

Miles slumped back in his cool, leather, office chair, thoughts of work at bay. The case today, must've shown SOME kind of relevance to the personal case at hand but when it came to love, Edgeworth was far from the best detective. He was just a mere man among many others, none of which deserved such a delectable man as Phoenix Wright. That's all he could muster from the information he had gathered, that no one deserved the lawyer, not even himself. Phoenix was a guardian angel and a beauty to look upon, Edgeworth would find his eyes being averted from Wright's cool, collected gaze as he scanned his delicious body up and down once more, deciding how much he wanted to lick it. He would blush and then proceed to knock all suspicion out of the sky with a healthy,  
"OBJECTION!" His school-friend, sweetheart and main-fantasy-character, Phoenix. He stood behind him when no one else would and when all blame was turned to him. He leaned onto his desk, sighing miserably. He always felt some weird twitch down in his crotch whenever he was in contact with him. "I just wish I could figure you out sometimes, Wright." He mutters. A knock sounds, loud and hollow. "Come in." He keeps his head in his hands before peering through his fingers. The blue-clad man stands before him and his steely eyes widen. His shaft began the straighten once again.  
"Hey, Miles." Greets the lawyer. Miles scans up and down the man's complex but utterly amazing form.

One thought runs through Phoenix's head, 'Dont look nervous…'. He smiles walking up to the up-tight man.  
"Miles, you seemed tense when I last checked up on you. You okay?" He asks, coyly. The prosecutor is about to answer when Phoenix leans in to connect their lips. Miles dodges the attack and ends up, back on his desk with Phoenix towering over him. The sly lawyer has long noticed the hard member laying in his partner's briefs. He teases the head, making Miles moan in response. "Miles… Kiss me." His order is simple and he leans down to touch the man's lips. The friction between the two casts untold emotions into the vast ocean of possibility. All those late nights of fantasising has paid off for the two of them as their tongues slick against each other.  
"Phoenix…" Moans the prosecutor, breathily. Phoenix reaches over his friend's head grabbing the stapler and hoisting himself off the scorching body of the young man. Phoenix leans on the doorframe, gazing back at Miles with the same heavy, lustful stare.  
"I'll be back at five to pick you up." He chuckles, walking away, swinging his hips in a provocative manner. Miles stares at the air where the man had just been in amazement. The fact that Phoenix would tease him like that is unfeasible. He attempts to get up when he remembers the hard-on, showcasing in his magenta trousers. He decides, 'No, let's just let this one slide.'


End file.
